


Welcome To My Studio

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Photography, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Vanessa runs a photography studio. One day, a hot blonde model comes in asking for a nude photoshoot.





	Welcome To My Studio

**** Vanessa sat at the desk in her studio. She was waiting for her next client to come in. She heard the bell above the door ring to let her know someone was there, and she looked up. Vanessa stared at the tall, beautiful blonde who walked in. She had never seen such a beautiful creature in her life.

"I'm Brooke," The woman introduced herself with a smile. "I'm here for my photoshoot."

Vanessa stood up and pushed back her desk chair, nearly tripping over the leg of the desk as she tried to get around to the front of it. She cleared her throat and straightened out her dress. She didn't know why she was so flustered by the strange woman.

"Yes, of course," Vanessa casually smiled at her. "The studio is right back here. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh," Brooke followed Vanessa through the door. "I want to do a nude photoshoot so I'll have some nude photos for my portfolio. I'm a model."

Vanessa nearly had a heart attack as she heard the request. Not only was the beautiful stranger a model, but she wanted to get naked for Vanessa and have her photograph her.

"Alright," Vanessa nodded. "I have a bed set up right over here."

"Thanks," Brooke smiled. "I figured it'd be better to have the photos done by another woman than my first nude shoot be done by a man for a job."

"Yeah, that would be awkward," Vanessa laughed.

Brooke started to undress. Vanessa didn't know whether to look away or not, and she ended up just staring at every inch of Brooke's gorgeous naked body. Brooke smiled at her and Vanessa swallowed hard. This was going to be a long and intense shoot.

Brooke lay diagonally across the bed and rolled onto her stomach. Vanessa grabbed her camera and set it up in front of Brooke. When she got everything ready, she looked up at Brooke.

"That's perfect right there," She said, looking at Brooke on the screen. She snapped a few shots and nodded.

"Alright," Vanessa looked up. "Now I'm gonna have you arch your back and look over at that wall over there. Make it look sexy though."

Brooke did exactly as she was told and the heat between Vanessa's legs grew. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be the one Brooke picked to take her photos. She took the photo, not even realizing she was distracted until Brooke spoke up.

"What now?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Umm…" Vanessa paused to think. "Sit on the end of the bed and lay your legs to one side. Cover your breasts with one arm and use the other to keep your balance."

Brooke followed Vanessa's instructions carefully. Vanessa laser focused on the screen as she got the shot. She was having way too much fun with this, and so was Brooke. She didn't seem nervous at all being naked in front of Vanessa.

"Now," Vanessa grabbed a small heart shaped pillow from behind her and strode over to Brooke. "Spread your legs and put this in front of your kitty cat. Use your hands to cover your breasts."

Brooke seemed to take an extra amount of time to cover her lower half. Vanessa felt as if the woman were teasing her. She knew her panties were probably soaked by now. When Brooke was ready, she looked up at Vanessa innocently. Vanessa took a deep breath before taking the photo. She could barely control herself.

After a few more poses, Vanessa had had all she could handle. She finished up the last few shots and closed her eyes for a second to gather her mind. Her core was throbbing and she could barely stand the feeling.

"I think that's good," Vanessa said. "We got plenty of photos."

"Thank you so much," Brooke flashed Vanessa her signature smile again as she got dressed. "I can't wait to see them."

"I should have them edited within a week," Vanessa moved her camera out of the way. "I'll call you if I need anything."

"Great," Brooke pulled her heels back on. "I really appreciate it."

The two women said their goodbyes and Brooke headed out. As soon as Brooke was out the door, Vanessa scurried to her schedule book to see how much time she had between now and her next client. She sighed in relief, deciding two hours was plenty of time to take care of her little problem in the bathroom. She grabbed her camera and headed for the bathroom.

Vanessa locked the door behind her just in case someone came looking for her before she was finished. Vanessa sat down on the toilet and sat the camera stand up in front of her. She flipped through to the picture of Brooke with the pillow covering her. She pulled down her skirt and panties. Then, she reached down and touched her clit, moaning at how wet she was. She rubbed at her clit furiously, staring at the photo of Brooke and trying to remember what she looked like beneath the pillow. She arched her back, trying to get a better angle. Vanessa fingered herself with her free hand, finally able to create the feeling she desperately needed. She came with a cry, moaning Brooke's name. Vanessa knew she was going to have to find a way to get Brooke back into the studio.

~~~

A few days later, Vanessa had finally finished editing Brooke's photos. She had come up with a plan to get Brooke to come in. She decided she'd ask Brooke to come pick up the disk with her photos on it in person instead of mailing it to her. She hadn't figured out an excuse for why she couldn't mail it yet, but she decided to wing it on the phone.

"Hello?" Brooke said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Brooke," Vanessa replied nervously. "It's Vanessa from the photography studio."

"Oh great," Brooke said. "I was thinking of calling you to check on my photos."

"They're ready, actually," Vanessa bit her lip. "I was wondering if you might want to come get them in person. Wouldn't want someone else to end up with them on accident."

"Oh god no," Brooke laughed. "I'll be there soon."

"Good," Vanessa smiled. "I'll see you when you get here."

Vanessa waited at her desk patiently. Finally, Brooke walked through the door and over to Vanessa's desk. Vanessa looked up and forced a smile. The short dress Brooke was wearing was driving Vanessa wild.

"Do you want to look at them before I send you home with them?" Vanessa asked. "That way you can tell me if something is wrong."

"Sure," Brooke smiled. "Lemme see."

Vanessa took a deep breath and pulled up the photos on her laptop. She took her time flipping through, giving Brooke ample time to look at each one.

"Damn, I look hot," Brooke said, which caused Vanessa to moan involuntarily.

Brooke laughed. "You think so too, huh?"

"Shit," Vanessa raked her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Brooke laughed again. "You're allowed to find a naked woman hot. I honestly don't know how you did it. I'm a hardcore lesbian, so photographing a naked woman would've made me so horny."

Vanessa accidentally banged her knee on the desk. "Fuck."

"What about you?" Brooke asked quietly. "Do you like girls?"

"Yes," Vanessa crossed her legs.

"I bet I made you so wet," Brooke whispered in her ear. "I bet you were dripping for me, huh, baby?"

"Fuck," Vanessa moaned. "I was."

"Good," Brooke laughed. "Did you touch yourself after I left?"

Vanessa's clit throbbed and desperately ached for touch. "Yes."

"Did you say my name when you came, baby?" Brooke moved Vanessa's hair out of the way and tugged on her earlobe with her teeth.

"Yes," Vanessa whined. "Fucking shit, Brooke."

Brooke kissed Vanessa's neck. "How about we put that bed to good use. Let me take care of you, Vanessa."

"Please," Vanessa swallowed hard. "I need it."

Brooke picked Vanessa up out of her chair and carried her bridal style to the bed. She tossed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. She removed Vanessa's shirt and skirt quickly. Vanessa was wet as could be at the thought of getting fucked by the woman she'd masturbated to naked photos of only a few days before.

"Wow," Brooke ran a finger up the crotch of Vanessa's panties. "You are soaked, baby."

"For you, Brooke," Vanessa bucked her hips at the light touch.

Brooke smiled and unhooked Vanessa's bra. She discarded it on the floor and turned her attention to Vanessa's breasts. She gently sucked at one nipple while rubbing the other. Vanessa grinded against Brooke's leg, which was pressed against her, trying to create tension between her legs.

"You need it that bad?" Brooke asked. Vanessa nodded.

Brooke moved down Vanessa's body and slowly pulled her panties off. She ran two fingers up Vanessa's slit, loving the feeling of how wet she'd made the woman. Vanessa trembled, desperate for release. Brooke leaned down and flicked Vanessa's clit with her tongue, making Vanessa buck her hips again. Brooke licked at her entrance, wanting to taste the woman who so desperately needed her touch. Vanessa whined, arching her back. Brooke pushed one finger inside of her, sucking on her clit. She entered a second finger, massaging her sensitive spot white continuing to suck on her clit. Vanessa came, moaning Brooke's name as a mind blowing orgasm overtook her body.

"That was so good," Vanessa said when she finally caught her breath.

"Good," Brooke smiled and lay down beside Vanessa.

"Lemme take care of you now, baby," Vanessa slipped a hand under Brooke's dress, rubbing at her clit through her panties.

Brooke sat up and pulled her dress over her head. Vanessa wasted no time unhooking her bra and taking off her panties. Vanessa licked happily at Brooke's entrance. She almost couldn't believe she had her face buried between the legs of the beautiful model who commissioned her to take her nude photos. Brooke moaned, pulling on Vanessa's hair. Vanessa went back and forth between eating her out and sucking her clit until Brooke finally came. Vanessa lay beside her and cuddled up to her.

"I'm so glad I picked you to take my photos," Brooke sighed, stroking Vanessa's hair gently.

"Me too," Vanessa kissed Brooke's cheek.


End file.
